Blaine's Lullaby
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Based on chapter two of SweetCaroline91's Big Purple Book of Untold Stories, Written WITH PERMISSION. What if Blaine and Harry started dating when Blaine first started at Dalton? More like a grouping of one shots, not a cohesive story. HP/BA SLASH! LEMONS


I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. I do not make any money for my stories.

 **This is based on the second chapter of SweetCaroline91's Big Purple Book of Untold Stories. This was written _with permission_. I consider this a continuation of the story if Harry and Blaine had met first, and were dating.**

 **This contains sexual content between two men. If this isn't your thing, please hit the back button. This will likely be a set of connected drabbles and/or one shots, and not a cohesive story. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

They were driving back to Westerville, after dropping Kurt off at home. They had had dinner at Breadstix, and they thought he would become a good friend. Blaine was getting nervous, he had been serious earlier today when he sang his heart out to Harry. After a crazy year and a half, he was finally ready to have sex with Harry. "What did you think of the performance today?" Blaine asked, nervously. "You were amazing, as usual." Harry said, smiling at Blaine as he drove into the parking lot at Dalton. "We need to talk about song choice, though. This could have been another 'When I Get You Alone' debacle, if I thought you were singing that to me deliberately." Harry said, pulling into a parking spot, and turning off the car. Blaine blushed. He didn't want to revisit that situation, thank you very much! He hadn't thought that Harry wouldn't get that he was serious this time.

"Ha, ha." Blaine chuckled, awkwardly. Harry leans forward, kissing Blaine deeply. "You know I don't care only about sex, right?" Harry asked. He was afraid that Blaine took his teasing seriously. "I know. But I was serious. I want you to make love to me." Blaine said, as Harry was nusseling his neck. Harry froze, then looked into Blaine's eyes. He could tell by the look in his eyes, that Blaine was serious. Harry cupped Blaine's cheek. "Are you sure, baby?" Harry asked. His mind was going wild, imagining Blaine underneath him, moaning. They had of course made out frequently, and had progressed slowly to hand jobs and oral sex. The thought of actual sex with Blaine was making him come to attention.

"Yes, I'm positive. I love you. I know you love me. This is not a temporary relationship, we're solid. I'm ready. Make love to me?" Blaine said with resolve. Harry is slightly shocked, and getting hard from anticipation. He started kissing up Blaine's neck, and licked his earlobe. "Oh, baby. I love you _so much_. I'll take good care of you, I promise." Harry whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine turned his head, and caught Harry's mouth with his own. Harry curled his tongue into Blaine's mouth, easily winning the battle for dominence. He cupped Blaine's face as he took charge of the kiss. Blaine grabbed Harry's shirt, and tried to get closer to him. He was stopped by the confines of the car. "Can we take this inside, now?" Blaine asked. He was frustrated that he couldn't get closer to Harry. "Yes, of course." Harry said breathlessly.

They quickly made their way to their room, holding hands. Harry had moved into his room six months ago. They had realised that Blaine slept better, and without medication when Harry was with him. They had been spending so many nights together, that it just made sense. As soon as they entered their room, Harry had Blaine against the door, kissing him passionately. Blaine's head was spinning. He was so aroused, he didn't know what to do first. He started tugging on Harry's shirt, wanting no clothes between them. "Mmm. Please, I want you naked." Blaine begged, groaning.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head, quickly. He started taking off Blaine's clothes, his vest came off easily, and Harry started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Blaine." Harry said, pulling Blaine's shirt off and kissing down his neck to his chest. He flicked Blaine's nipple with his tongue, relishing Blaine's moans. Blaine was so hard, he hurt. He needed Harry to touch him. His hands went to his pants, and he started unbuckling his belt. "Let me?" Harry asked, replacing Blaine's hands with his own. Blaine kicked off his shoes, as Harry unbuttoned his pants. "I can't wait to be inside you. I'm gonna make you come so hard, show you how much I love you." Harry said, voice rough with arousal. "Ohhh, Harry. Please!" Blaine moaned. Harry pulled Blaine's pants down, lightly trailing his hand down Blaine's cock in the process.

As soon as they were both left in their boxer briefs, Harry pushed him down on the bed. He pulled down his own boxers, and climbed on top of him. Harry's cock was red with arousal, and leaking precome. Harry kissed Blaine fiercely, rubbing Blaine's cock through his boxer briefs. "Harry! I'm gonna come if you you don't stop that." Blaine exclaimed. "I've got you, baby. Lift up." Harry said, as he pulled down Blaine's underpants. Blaine raised his hips up, and helped Harry remove the remains of his clothes. They had been naked together before, but Blaine still felt self-conscious. Harry's body was perfect, he had a sick pack, and a perfect V cut. His arms and back were covered in lean muscles, and his cock was long and thick. Blaine felt skinny, pale and forgettable next to him. "You are so sexy, Blaine." Harry groaned. "Feel what you are doing to me." Harry said, grinding his leaking cock into Blaine's. "Ohhh, uhhh, Harry!" Blaine moaned. He felt like he was about to come.

Harry reached over to the nightstand, and fumbled the drawer open. He quickly grabbed the lube, but struggled to find the box of condoms he had bought 'just in case' after their last misunderstanding. He kissed Blaine, then got out of the bed to search. Blaine felt cold without Harry in the bed, but it allowed his cock to calm down slightly. Harry finally found the box, and opened it quickly. He returned to the bed, shaking slightly in anticipation. "Baby, are you sure? If we don't stop now, I don't think I can." Harry said, playing with the cap on the lube. His cock was painfully hard, but he had to give Blaine one more out. He didn't want him to regret it. "You better not stop, Harry! I need you to fuck me!" Blaine exclaimed, then blushed bright red. Harry groaned. That was so hot! He opened the lube, and spread it on three of his fingers. "Pull your legs up for me." Harry said. His voice was quiet, he knew this was a momentous occasion. He knew he was a goofy guy. He bantered and pranked, and fudged the rules sometimes, but he knew when to be serious. This was one such time.

Blaine raised his legs up, until his knees were near his ears. He was really doing this! He was finally going to have sex with Harry! Harry had been opening up about his previous home life, and Blaine felt great about where their relationship was going. He was happy. He was glad to be losing his virginity to Harry. He felt a cold sensation against his pucker, and slightly startled. "Shh. It's okay, Blaine. I'll take it as slow as I can." Harry said. His hair was a mess, and his cheeks were mottled red with arousal. Blaine thought he was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Harry circled a lubed finger around Blaine's opening, then gently pushed it into him. Blaine moaned. He had fingered himself before, but this was so much better. Harry watched Blaine avidly. He was trying to go slowly, but Blaine's noises were making it so hard! He wanted to be inside Blaine, desperately.

He worked his finger in and out, then ran it in a circle to losen his hole. He added another finger, and Blaine's groans changed to slight discomfort. Harry leaned down, and licked a strip up Blaine's cock. "Harry! Please, please, please." Blaine begged. It burned slightly, but it also felt good. Harry was scissoring his fingers, when Blaine moaned loudly. Harry realised he must have found his prostate. He started rubbing the spongy area. "OH! Harry, please. I'm ready." Blaine said, moaning loudly. "Let me use one more finger, babe. You are so tight. I don't want to hurt you." Harry groaned, adding another finger. He thrusted all three fingers, repeatedly brushing his prostate. He finally felt like Blaine was stretched enough, so he withdrew his fingers and opened a condom. Blaine moaned in disappointment as Harry's fingers left him, only to quicken in excitement when he saw Harry lubing up his cock. Blaine's cock was leaking, and he spread his legs wider. "Ughhh. You look so hot. Can't wait to get in you." Harry said, voice gravelly. He put his cock against Blaine's stretched hole. "Yes, Harry! I need you." Blaine said.

Harry started pushing, slowly penetrating him. Harry's cock was wider than three fingers, so he could feel the burn. "Oh!" Blaine exclaimed in discomfort. Harry continued to push until he was balls deep, then he stopped so Blaine could adjust. All his muscles were strung tight with tension. The feeling was indescribable. Blaine was so tight, and hot inside. The pleasure was immense. Harry was kissing Blaine hard, trying to distract him from the pain. "I've got you, Blainey. It will be alright." Harry said, mumbling soothing nonsense, and trying not to come. He reached down, and started pumping Blaine's flagging erection. Blaine started moving his hips, thrusting into Harry's hand. "Mmmm. Move, please!" Blaine moaned. Harry started thrusting carefully, moaning in pleasure. Blaine was still feeling discomfort, but it was getting much better.

Blaine suddenly moaned in extacy, and Harry started thrusting in earnest, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Blaine and Harry were moaning loudly, completely lost to pleasure. Harry felt his balls draw up. He was going to come soon. He reached down, and started pumping Blaine's cock. He was desperate to make Blaine come first. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Harry!" Blaine screamed, coming hard. Harry quickly followed, coming just two thrusts later. Harry was awash in pleasure, he had never felt anything like this before. He leaned down, and started kissing Blaine's face. "Blaine! I love you. That was amazing. Are you alright?" Harry asked, voice slightly hoarse. Blaine put his legs down, slightly dislodging Harry. "I love you too. I think I'm okay." Blaine said. Harry slowly pulled out, discarding the condom in the trash. He got up after kissing Blaine. "Let me get a wet washcloth, baby." Harry said, putting on his robe. Harry left the room, then quickly returned and cleaned Blaine up. After putting the cloth in the hamper, he went to the small fridge and got a bottle of water. "Here, sweetheart." Harry said, handing the water, and some Advil to Blaine. "Take these to prevent any pain." Harry said, wanting to take care of Blaine. "Thank you, dear." Blaine said, touched that Harry was so thoughtful. "That was amazing." Blaine said, as they curled together in bed. "I was so worried it was going to be too painful, but that was mind - blowing." Blaine said, kissing Harry, languidly. "Thank you for trusting me, and loving me enough to give me the gift of your first time. I love you." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I'm glad it was you. I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you, too." Blaine said, sleepily. He fell asleep in Harry's arms, safe and content. Harry fell asleep a few minutes later, amazed at the gift he had been given.

 **AN: So... that happened. Some Harry/Blaine smutty times! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
